


Act Natural And Don't Moan

by treehousq



Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Crying, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Ethan Nestor, Kinky Ethan Nestor, M/M, Masochist Ethan Nestor, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sobbing, Sub Ethan Nestor, Tears, Teasing, Top Mark Fischbach, Vibrators, Voice Kink, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: “And remember Eth,” Ethan looked down at Mark, “just act natural, and don’t moan.”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679158
Comments: 24
Kudos: 423
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	Act Natural And Don't Moan

**Author's Note:**

> “I would love to see a secret vibrator + a live stream, I think that could be really fun.”  
> A_Fan
> 
> I hope this is decent! I wasn’t too sure about how I did on the livestream part, so I’m sorry if it’s not up to par. I fiddled around with this and rewrote so much that I eventually went with what I had so I didn’t keep stressing myself lmao.  
> Thanks for the request and support!
> 
> If you have anything you’d like me to write whether it’s fluff, smut, or angst just comment your idea! No promises on when I can get yours done but I’ll try my best!

Ethan honestly at this point just assumed Mark had lost his mind ever since he found out about his kinky side.

“Mark you absolutely cannot be serious.” Ethan said, crossing his arms and looking to the side, his face suddenly very hot. Mark let his imagination run a little too wild sometimes, and that’s coming from the guy who tried to get this same guy off in the middle of an important meeting, only to get fucked senseless in the bathroom later.

“Oh, but I absolutely am sweetheart.” Mark liked calling Ethan domestic pet names like that, even though they weren’t actually in a romantic relationship. Ethan found it adorable, and he didn’t really mind either way, he very much enjoyed pet names of all kinds. Even just the cashier at the supermarket affectionately telling him “have a good day hun” is really neat to him.

But Mark telling him it’d be really interesting to watch him try and stay normal while Mark controlled a vibrator in his ass on a live stream? Yeah, not what Ethan would call  _ neat _ , of all things.

“Why am I the victim of your crazy libido?”

Mark grinned darkly, “Try and tell that person outside of the bathroom the other week that the reason you were in there getting your guts rearranged was because you got me hard during a meeting and maybe I’ll admit to having a runaway libido every now and then.”

A gasp sounded from Ethan, the brunette biting his lip embarrassed, he had wet dreams about that moment. Sure, he had been caught plenty of times, but he was never that far gone, no one had him that fucked out when he had to speak. Mark took his silence as a small victory, continuing on with his idea of Ethan essentially being edged online in front of so many people.

“So you’ll just do a normal livestream, maybe a Q&A or games or whatever–“

“You say that like you watch my content, Mark.” Ethan playfully chided, rolling his eyes when all Mark did in return was narrow his eyes for a moment and ignore him, still blabbing on.

“Anyways, you’ll just try and be normal, and I’ll be controlling a vibrator in you.” Ethan was about to make another smartass comment, but Mark cut him off, “Oh, and I get to tell you to do things during the stream and you have to do them or else you’ll be punished.”

Ethan looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly for a few moments. “It won’t be anything too obviously explicit, right? Like, you’re not gonna tell me to whip my dick out or anything.”

Mark laughed, his eyes squinting beautifully as he shook his head. “No, Eth, I’m not trying to get you banned from YouTube, just utilise your exhibitionism.” Ethan made a fake face of annoyance at Mark, rolling his eyes and chewing his lip. To say Mark’s idea wasn’t at least a little (a lot) enticing, well, god strike Ethan dead for telling such a bold faced lie.

“Okay..” Ethan finally agreed, shivering under the gaze Mark had on him, “I’ll do it. But I swear to god you’re gonna be the death of me one of these days. You and your libido.”

“Mhm, yeah, sure thing, remind me to get you off in front of business professionals sometime yeah?”

Ethan squeaked, “It was one time! I look at your stubble for more than ten seconds one time in public and you won’t let me live it down.”

Mark chuckled, his deep laugh rumbling in his chest, god, Ethan thought he might get lost in his thoughts on just that alone. “Go grab a vibrator already, will ya? You can stream today.” Mark waved a hand absentmindedly, looking at something on his phone.

“And what makes you think I have a vibrator Mark Fischbach?” Ethan retorted, his hands settling on his hips, cocking them a little to one side.

Mark side-eyed Ethan, walking up to him and standing in his personal bubble that so far only Mark had the key to, and Ethan stepped back, only to have Mark get just as close again. Step back, step forward, step back, step forward, step bac–

That’s a wall. Oops, Ethan what have you gotten yourself into?

“If you’re gonna try and sit there and tell me to my face that you  _ don’t _ have one, then you might as well bend over my lap right now so I can punish you for lying to me.” Mark’s voice was low and hot, vibrating in Ethan’s head as he felt himself succumb to his charm and dom vibes, the temptation to purposefully deny it again strong.

Mark’s dark brown eyes raked down and back up Ethan’s tiny form, something bubbling behind them promisingly. “Already getting off on me just implying that I’d punish you? God, you’re always so needy.” Ethan breathed a little harder suddenly, his eyes fogging as he felt his stomach and his cock stir at Mark’s low tone, the way he slowly spoke and put Ethan down making the brunette almost give in right then and there. Fuck, Mark was so engrained into his head.

“Now, go get that vibrator, okay? And just maybe, I’ll let you come tonight.” Ethan nodded, wanting to please Mark no matter how much the bratty part of him wanted to argue back and be dominated right there on the carpet of his recording room. “Good boy.” A whimper left Ethan as he sped out of the room and to his bedroom to fetch what Mark asked for. He searched his secret drawer of plugs and dildos and other kinky toys, he knew Mark knew he had toys–well, at least  _ now _ he did–but he had never shown any of them to Mark. 

He dug around before finding the one he was looking for, a light blue vibrator that had a little remote attached to it with rubber bands, the remote had a power button in the top right corner and a small screen meant to show which level the vibrator was on. It was levelled from 1 to 15. 1 was a simple buzz, hardly there unless it was pressed against a sensitive area or if you were really trying to pay attention to it. 5 was about the standard level for many beginners who were just getting into this stuff. 10 was for intermediates who were looking to step it up a bit. And then there was 15, this was a very brutal and intense vibration, it vibrated so hard that it was hard to hold on to and Ethan almost dropped it at first. 

Jesus, and he was giving this to Mark to control? On a livestream of all things too.

Ethan held it in his hand for a minute before standing up and putting everything back in its place and shutting the drawer, his footsteps light on the hardwood as he made his way through his halls back to his recording room.

“I got it Mark.” Ethan said nervously, seeing Mark sitting next to Ethan’s desk on his phone, all of the recording stuff set up and ready to go. Either Ethan was back there a bit longer than he thought or Mark just worked wickedly fast.

“Good job.” Ethan kept himself from keening at the praise, “Now put it in, I’ve already sent out the message that you’re going live on your channel, and I’ve asked what they want to see from you on this  _ bonus stream _ .” Mark ate up the way Ethan shivered at his words. He watched the brunette fidget with the vibrator in his hands, turning it around and looking at it like he was trying to familiarise himself with it. “Hurry up now Eth, we don’t have all day. Want me to help you put it in?” Ethan flushed at his offer, nodding shyly as he held the vibrator out to him.

Mark grabbed it from him, looking it over. “Cute.” He commented, motioning for Ethan to pull his pants down.

“You’ll have to stretch me s-so it’ll fit.” Ethan admitted, dragging his jeans and boxers down his legs and letting them pool around his ankles as he sat in his recording chair. Mark shrugged, he had no problem with that, it’d give him a chance to go ahead and get Ethan hard before they started the livestream. Just so his reactions are a little harder to mask.

Mark kneeled in front of Ethan, watching him set his hips on the edge of the chair in order to give Mark access to his hole. He took the lube from his back pocket and dribbled some directly on Ethan’s hole, grinning at the sharp intake of breath the brunette made at the cold gel. Mark then covered his fingers in some of the lube, easily closing the lid with one hand, like he had done this enough to gain the muscle memory. Ethan couldn’t think about that long though, cause suddenly Mark’s fingers were prodding his hole, dipping his fingernail in at times but never fully sticking them in, teasing Ethan.

“M-Mark,” Ethan whined, rolling his hips impatiently, “just prep me, damnit.”

Mark was kissing along the inside of Ethan’s shivering thighs, nipping at the skin at Ethan’s attitude. “Don’t tell me what to do, bitch.” He thumbed the keening boy’s hole now, still just barely sticking a digit in but never enough to penetrate. Mark did this for what had to be at least five minutes, just barely giving Ethan what he wants, just to take it away right as Ethan was prepared to welcome it.

“Mm, you’re already hard baby? I haven’t even stuck a finger in you yet.” Ethan felt embarrassed what some simple grazing over his lubed hole and thigh kisses had done to him in such a short amount of time, but he could hardly complain. “Actually, I have an idea…” Mark took a tissue and cleaned Ethan’s hole of the lube he had put on it, chuckling at how it clenched every time Ethan thought something was going to finally slip inside.

Ethan sat there, not paying attention as he curled his toes, his knees by his head as he waited for Mark to do something, anything. And then–

“aH fuck! Mark!” Ethan’s back arched at the intrusion to his hole, knowing for sure that wasn’t Mark’s fingers, his fingers were thicker and burned more when he stretched him. This was, well for starters it was wet, and not a cold wet like lube, it was warm, wonderfully warm. It was smaller than Mark’s fingers and holy shit Ethan could feel his thighs shaking even more. He dared to look, gasping when he saw Mark’s tongue darting out and into his hole, whimpering loudly when Mark's tongue was pressed flat against his quivering hole, licking a stripe up across it and across his taint.

Mark stayed there for a minute or so, eating Ethan out and striving to hear more and more of his embarrassed moans as he was stretched out a little bit so wonderfully. “I bet if I stuck my fingers in you right now and fucked you with them you’d be coming in just a minute.” Mark whispered into Ethan’s ear, to which the brunette nodded desperately and bucked his hips. “Then I better let you calm down a bit so I won’t have to worry about you finishing while I stretch you with my fingers.”

Ethan’s eyes opened immediately, forgetting that Mark was planning on edging him, and suddenly he was hiccuping a sob as if someone snatched away his lollipop straight from his hands and bit it in half. He started whining like a child when Mark stood back from him, who casually returned to his phone and wiped at his mouth absentmindedly. Ethan bucked his hips some more, trying desperately to get Mark to continue, but Mark simply glanced at him before ignoring his behaviour.

Many minutes passed before Ethan seemed to have calmed down, prompting Mark to grab the lube and smear it on his fingers and Ethan’s hole again, slowly slipping a finger in and watching Ethan’s reaction. Ethan stuttered a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed and his brows upturned at the relief. Mark began pumping his finger, finding that Ethan adjusted to it easier since Mark had already loosened him with his tongue, making him go ahead and slip in a second finger. Ethan was breathing a little heavier, but Mark could tell he was still a ways away from the finish line, pumping the digits quicker in Ethan, wanting to bring him to the brink quicker. He stood over the boy intimidatingly, forcing his knees even closer to his ears as he finger fucked him rough and quick, grunting at Ethan’s desperate mewls and whines of quickly building pleasure. Ethan gripped Mark’s arm, the one he used to prop himself over Ethan on the arm of the brunette’s recording chair, and Mark realised he was close, so close. Ethan’s sounds got louder and his hips bucked more frantically, and just as he was about to jump over that cliff of climax, Mark ripped his fingers out, watching as Ethan’s hole desperately clenched and tensed around the newfound nothingness.

“M-Mark! Ple-e-easee!” Ethan sobbed, mostly out

of frustration. Smacking Mark’s arm angrily and slumping in his chair, accepting his defeat for the moment.

“This is going to be fun, baby boy, maybe not right now, but once the pressure of everyone looking at you begins and you finally come in the end, it’ll be worth every frustrating second. I promise.” Mark’s deep voice was soothing to Ethan, who slowed his sobbing down to little hiccups, tear tracks staining his flushed red face. Mark got a tissue and cleaned his tears and snot, quietly throwing the tissue into the bin afterwards and grabbing the vibrator off of the desk, examining it at first and experimenting with it, just to grasp how it works. He tested the levels and deemed himself knowledgeable enough as he gently prodded Ethan’s hole with it, watching as it slipped in with help from the lube and Ethan opening up to welcome something filling him up again. The vibrator was of average length and thick, meant to fill and possibly reach the prostate, if Mark had to guess, so he wondered how careful he’d have to be to make sure Ethan didn’t come if it found itself nestled there.

Judging by Ethan’s reactions so far, however, Mark doubted it had reached there yet. So he heaved himself up off the ground and helped Ethan pull his pants and boxers back up, sitting the tired boy properly in his chair.

“You ready?” Mark asked gently, placing a large hand carefully on Ethan’s shoulder. With a deep breath in and a quick shake of his head, Ethan nodded, his eyes clearing of their foggy state as he became a bit more present.

“Yeah, bring it on, Mark.” Ethan challenged, newfound ambition coursing through him as he fixed his hair and made himself look presentable.

The look Mark gave him conveyed doubt of Ethan’s sudden confidence boost, but shrugged, cueing Ethan to begin in ten seconds.

“Hey, remember your safeword?” Mark asked seriously, he didn’t think Ethan had forgotten it or anything, but he wanted to make sure it was at least fresh in his mind just in case it became too much at any point for him.

“Yeah, spiral.”

“Good. Now get on with the stream. I’ll be down here so no one can see me, and I turned down the sensitivity of your mic so it can’t pick me up but you can still hear me, so you’ll have to talk closer to the mic.” Mark sat down out of the camera’s view, holding the remote in his hands and waiting for Ethan to begin streaming.

“And remember Eth,” Ethan looked down at Mark, “just act natural, and don’t moan.”

With an eye roll Ethan began the stream, already seeing viewers pour in, his exhibitionism growing more excited the higher the number grew. He was very aware of the vibrator and everywhere it was pressing, just a little ways away from his prostate, thank god Mark hadn’t managed to get it that close before the stream even started, or Ethan would be royally fucked. It was supposed to stay secret as long as possible.

“Hey guys!” Ethan greeted happily, masking the pleasure he felt as Mark switched the vibrator on to the beginner level, level 5. Ethan tried to distract himself by watching the chat race by, his eyes unable to keep up with every single message unfortunately. “Uhh,  _ ‘what’s with the bonus stream today? not complaining i’m just wondering, love you Ethan!’ _ ” Ethan read the chat aloud, smiling at the message, “Aw, I love you too! And a friend  _ suggested _ that I do this, just because I don’t have anything else to do anyway.” His emphasis on “suggested” was what made Mark hover his finger over the plus button, and then Ethan glancing at him pointedly as if he wasn’t just a squirming mess fifteen minutes ago in that same chair he’s sat so smugly in is what made Mark press it. It was only at level 6 now, just starting to pass beginner level vibrations, but it was Ethan’s warning, if he didn’t want to be on edge the  _ entire _ stream, he better stop acting up like this before he gets put in his place.

A pleased look crossed over Ethan’s smug face as he watched the chat, occasionally checking on the recording stuff to make sure everything was working.

For a while it was pretty tame, but then twenty minutes in Ethan really did himself in. He was already at level 7, for starters.

“ _ ‘Wait, I heard you said that a friend quote on quote, “suggested” you do a stream today. Is Mark and his big head bullying you again Ethan?’ _ ” Ethan laughed near the end of the comment, content with how this Q&A is rolling along so far. “Yes he is BigChonkus’sMeatyNips! I am being bullied by that big old dunce, him and his huuge head and huuge ego and his tiny dic–“ Ethan stopped abruptly as a rather powerful vibration replaced the mild one before, making his ass clench suddenly and his mouth fall open silently, he looked down immediately to hide the obviously aroused face he was making, he glanced at Mark, shivering at the dark glare he was being given and lifted his head back up. “Uh, sorry g-guys, I must’ve gotten a chill randomly.” Ethan swallowed, glancing at the remote in Mark’s hand to see the number 10 on the tiny screen. Ethan would not last long if this is how Mark was going to play, he could already feel the pressure barely beginning to form in his abdomen.

“Better watch it Ethan, don’t test me, I won’t hesitate to crank this thing to 15 right now. Don’t forget who’s controlling who here.” Mark’s voice was quiet, but he was serious about his statement, his finger gently rubbing back and forth over the button to turn it up higher. Ethan watched distractedly, imagining the button of that remote as his cock and suddenly he was a lot more aroused than just a minute ago and was fighting to keep from doing anything suspicious.

“Focus on the stream.” Mark commanded, and Ethan immediately did as told, returning to the screen to see a couple of messages questioning his behaviour and others pretty much ignoring it as they caps locked for his attention. Ethan felt Mark crank it higher, just one level but that was still 11 and this was supposed to be for an experienced person wanting to go even higher so he was fighting a lot of noises. He bit his lip and felt his hips twitch, moving the vibrator around as he did so. It was now just shy of his prostate, and Ethan was very worried about how things were going to go for him.

“Speak Ethan. If you think I’m going to let you off easy with trying to not make inappropriate sounds by not speaking at all then you are sorely mistaken.” Mark’s voice held amusement, sadistic enjoyment, and the masochist part of Ethan loved it. His eyes locked with Mark’s, a silent plea asking not to do this, but he was suddenly more inclined to say something when Mark cranked the level up one more, making Ethan whimper suddenly, his face going red.

Mark turned the vibrations back down to 10, staring hard at Ethan. “I said  _ speak _ , Ethan.”

And then Ethan babbled something randomly hoping Mark would accept it, but of course, he didn’t, waving the remote, threatening to raise the level again. Ethan almost choked up, glancing briefly at the chat before going on about this pompous bird he saw strutting around on the pavement outside his place that morning. He tried not to stop mid-story when he faintly heard Mark’s voice, “Good boy, Ethan.”

Ethan suddenly leaned away from the mic and camera, gripping the arms of his chair tight and bucking his hips desperately, tiny noises falling from his bitten lips. “Mark Mark I’m g-gonna come.” And then the vibrations were lowered significantly, and Ethan fought to keep a very upset and loud whimper from coming out. The vibrations were enough to keep him there, right at the edge, but not enough to help him over it.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself Nestor.” Mark warned, watching as Ethan’s hand retreated back to the arm of the recording chair. This was going to be a long and stressful stream.

* * *

Ethan tried his best to do good on the stream, but sometimes his mouth ran away from him before his brain could even comprehend what was going on, and next thing he knew the vibrations were a lot more powerful and he was brought a lot closer to the brink than he had hoped he would be.

Only an hour and a half in and he had been cockblocked three times, he was going insane.

Mark quietly scooted closer to Ethan’s feet, undoing the boy’s pants and pulling his leaking hard cock from it’s constrictive prison.

“How close are you Ethan? Don’t bring attention to yourself or me.” Mark was quieter, careful to not be picked up by the mic.

Ethan suppressed the defiant whine in his throat, bucking once into Mark’s hand, trying to express that it wasn’t going to take much for him to come at this point. Being quiet was quickly forgotten when Ethan let out a strangled noise as Mark made a ring with his fingers around Ethan’s cock and squeezed, effectively keeping him from being able to come. The vibrations kept going and he wouldn’t be able to come even if it brought him to that point.

“Uh sorry guys, I’m fine, just a little sore from working out lately. Gotta get those guns!” Ethan flexed his biceps, chuckling as he tried to ignore the rapidly building tension in his abdomen.

He shifted in his chair absentmindedly, very quickly shoving his knuckles in between his teeth when he felt the vibrator shift to press right against his prostate, the level 10 vibrations abusing it quickly. He glanced at Mark with tears barely brimming his eyes, trying to convey that he wasn’t going to be able to last.

“You’ll hold it for a few more minutes, on 15.” Ethan opened his mouth to protest but the vibrator was immediately spasming against his walls and his prostate and he knew very quickly he was going to barely hang on for another minute. “You can do this, Eth.” Mark adjusted his grip on Ethan’s desperately leaking cock, still keeping him from crossing that finish line.

Ethan’s brows were furrowed and he dared not remove his fist from his mouth for fear of what might make its way out as soon as it had the chance, his eyes glinted with tears and his face was bright red and starting to sweat. People were asking if he was okay but he knew he couldn’t answer them, he’d fail and then Mark would punish him.

“Mark can I please come now?” Ethan whimpered quietly, angling away from the mic. Mark shook his head, holding up a finger to let Ethan know he still had one minute left, making Ethan almost break down into tears right there. He shifted his hips around the entire time, waiting desperately for Mark to give him permission. He tried not to thrust but sometimes his hips twitched out of line, Mark said nothing about it though, and Ethan was so grateful.

“Okay Eth,” Mark’s voice was what you hear when you walk into heaven Ethan figured, feeling Mark’s larger hand start jacking him off slowly, watching the rapid buildup as Ethan screwed his eyes shut and fucked Mark’s fist rough, only a few seconds passing before he was painting the underside of his desk with streaks of cum, tears falling down his reddened cheeks as the overwhelming feeling of release after so many denials making him short circuit.

“End the stream Ethan.” Mark was gentle, still slowly pumping Ethan’s sensitive cock so he could milk him dry.

The brunette sniffled, trying to compose himself quickly before looking back into the camera, his eyes and face still red, his face containing remnants of fucked out bliss. “B-Bye everyone. Gonna end the stream. I l-love you!” And then he pressed the stop recording button, whimpering and thrusting barely in Mark’s grip, the overstimulation getting to him.

“M-Mark no more. Pl-Please.” Ethan sighed feeling Mark’s hand let go of his spent cock and the vibrations cease, leaning back in his chair exhausted.

“Good job Eth, I’m so proud of you. You did so well.” Mark pressed kisses to Ethan’s face, planting one right on his cherry red lips that were turned up in a grin. “Now come on, let’s go clean you up and lay down. You deserve it.”

“Carry me?” Ethan’s arms reached out to Mark, his tired pouty face unable to be denied by Mark.

“Sure thing, love. C’mere.” Mark picked up Ethan’s fatigued body easily, carrying him like a child to the bathroom and cleaning him in a warm bath. He changed his clothes and laid him down in his bed, still praising him for doing such a good job on the stream.

Ethan could tell he was going to be so sore and sensitive for a while. But with Mark here holding and praising him, he could care less.


End file.
